Angels Take a Soul
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Você não lembra seu nome antigo, nem sua casa, nem o rosto da sua mãe. Mas você não precisa deles agora. Porque você é Fenrir Greyback. Eles o temem. E isso basta. .gen.


**Autora: **Dark K.

**Gen: **Fenrir Greyback

**Observação: **Ah, vai que vocês não tem curiosidade de saber como ele ficou do jeito que é?? Eu tinha. XD

**O nome da fic vem de uma música da banda _Fuel_, que tem o mesmo nome.

* * *

**Angels Take a Soul**

Você lembra que a noite estava escura. Não o escuro que você estava acostumado, não aquele do qual você tinha medo e então sentia sua mãe o abraçar e sussurrar palavras de conforto ao seu ouvido, o escuro quente da sua mansão, com seus amplos jardins que pareciam uma floresta à luz fraca da lua.

Não. Estava escuro e esse escuro era frio. Você tem a impressão que chovia, mas não tem certeza. Você não sabe se seu rosto molhado eram as suas lágrimas, ou se era realmente alguma chuva, talvez uma garoa fina e gelada... cortante.

Como as palavras do seu pai.

Mas você não quer se lembrar delas.

X

O garoto não é alto, ou forte, nem tem nenhuma característica que marque nada a seu respeito. Seus olhos azuis buscam algum ponto reconhecível naquela rua onde o deixaram, mas não encontram nada. Seus olhos se fecham porque dói _tanto_ não saber onde está. E o vento incomoda seus cabelos castanho-claros que caem em seus olhos, sua roupa fina demais não consegue protegê-lo do vento forte que sopra na rua... trouxa.

Ele acha que é trouxa.

Ele não sabe, porque ele só tem sete anos. Para ele, trouxas são quase animais, não são seres humanos, são coisas. Instrumentos. Fracos.

Incompletos.

Trouxas não tem mágica e por isso eles não merecem viver.

Ele também não tem, e seu pai acha que ele não merece viver também.

No fim, quase faz sentido.

X

Você lembra que era dia 23 de maio. Nunca entendeu como podia lembrar dessa data com tanta precisão, porque não havia nada de significante nela.

Mas era dia 23 de maio. Nem o ano você lembra.

No entanto, você lembra a voz da sua mãe, trêmula, tanto quanto as mãos claras e de pele fina dela. Você também lembra que ela era toda delicada, inteira, uma visão em azul, amarelo pálido e rosa claro. Ela tinha cheiro de lírios.

As lágrimas dela tinham gosto de sal.

Você também lembra que foi ela quem deixou você naquela rua dos que não merecem viver, porque seu pai... Seu pai disse que ele não veria o filho dele crescer para ser um...

Aborto.

Você consegue ver agora?

A palavra corta até hoje.

O triste é que você nem queria lembrar do tom da voz dele naquele dia, mas ela não deixa sua memória, é a sua lembrança mais vívida. Você não lembra nem seu nome daquela vida, você não sabe nem quem era, qual seu verdadeiro sobrenome, em que casa de Hogwarts seus pais estavam.

Você não lembra o rosto da sua mãe.

Mas lembra a voz dele.

A maneira mais rápida de se tornar inesquecível é machucando.

Foi a primeira lição que você aprendeu nessa sua nova vida, não foi?

X

A lua era cheia.

O garoto senta no meio fio e tenta fingir que não chora.

Ele não sabe onde está, sua mãe não disse que voltaria, e ele a viu sumir entre lágrimas e um rodopio – usando _mágica_, que ele não tem.

Ele sabe que não vai poder voltar para casa, porque mesmo estando fora tão pouco tempo, ele já não consegue lembrar seu nome.

Ele não sabe mais onde sua casa fica.

Ele não lembra mais _o rosto da sua mãe_.

Ele chora. Desesperado, em um primeiro momento, e então quieto e com medo, logo em seguida, porque no meio da escuridão pura e fria em que ele está, há dois pontos brilhantes o encarando de um arbusto, e ele consegue ouvir o rosnado de alguma coisa que não é um cachorro, ele sabe.

Ele sente medo, como nunca sentiu antes.

O animal escondido pula sobre ele, e seu grito morre na garganta, porque a dor é _tanta e tão intensa_ que ele não consegue nem mesmo gritar.

Ele quer morrer.

O peso sobre seu corpo o sufoca e ele sente a carne do seu pescoço ser aberta pelos dentes do bicho. O sangue morno aquece seu tronco, e então seus braços, e mancha a calçada embaixo dele. Mancha a pele do animal.

Mancha a sua alma.

Seus braços finos tentam empurrar o animal para longe, mas a única reação que ele recebe em troca é mais um rosnado alto, e então, ele se sente ser arrastado para o pequeno bosque de onde aquela _coisa_ saiu.

Seus olhos se fecham e ele chora, fraco, porque sua mãe chorou tanto para trazê-lo até ali e, no fim, ele vai acabar morto do mesmo jeito.

Dói.

X

Você lembra que ao acordar, o animal não estava mais com você, mas havia um homem no lugar dele.

Sujo, desgrenhado e sem sorrisos.

Velho.

Beirando a fraqueza.

E você lembra que quando ele explicou para você o que aconteceu, o que você havia se tornado – _o que você é_ – você sentiu, pela primeira vez, que você era _especial._

E na sua primeira lua cheia, o velho lobo tentou fazer você trabalhar para ele e você decidiu que já não seguia regras.

Você o matou.

E o sangue dele era doce, grosso, _saboroso_, mas tinha gosto de tempo e você era jovem demais para querer isso.

E então você matou crianças, pela primeira vez, quando você mesmo era uma, e elas ficavam com tanto medo antes que você sentiu que tinha _poder_.

E quando tinha idade o suficiente para entender o mundo de onde você viera, você decidiu que mataria os mais jovens, ou os infectaria um por um. Criaria-os longe dos bruxos.

Longe dos que os machucaram. E eles agora o olhavam com medo e uma dose enorme de respeito, e você decidiu que gostava disso.

E se sente poderoso a cada vez que um _bruxo_, com a sua maravilhosa _mágica,_ morre entre seus dentes, porque _você é mais forte_.

E cada adulto que você mata tem o rosto do seu pai, que tentou matar seu filho aborto, e cada criança que infecta tem o gosto que você teve na boca daquele que o fez.

E sua vida ficou para trás, porque sua inocência foi arrancada por culpa de algo que você não possuía, mas que não era falta sua.

Você não lembra seu nome antigo, nem sua casa, nem o rosto da sua mãe.

Mas você não precisa deles agora.

Porque você é Fenrir Greyback.

_Eles o temem._

E isso basta.

* * *

**Eu sei que não deve ser saudável sentir tanta simpatia pelo Fenrir, mas, fazer o quê?**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
